Currently, components which are to be mated together in a manufacturing process are subject to positional variation based on the mating arrangements between the components. One common arrangement includes components mutually located with respect to each other by 2-way and/or 4-way male alignment features; typically undersized structures which are received into corresponding oversized female alignment features such as apertures in the form of holes and/or slots. Alternatively, adhesives, double-sided tape, or welding processes may be employed to mate parts. Irrespective of the precise mating arrangement, there may be provided a clearance between at least a portion of the alignment features which is predetermined to match anticipated size and positional variation tolerances of the mating features as a result of manufacturing (or fabrication) variances. As a result, occurrence of significant positional variation between the mated components may contribute to the presence of undesirably large and varying gaps and otherwise poor fit. Additional undesirable effects include squeaking, rattling, and overall poor quality perception based on relative motion of the mated components, for example.